


You... Have... Powers!!!

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Yours and Thor’s daughter, Annabelle, was a demigod and you knew she would possess powers one day. You just didn’t think that day would come so soon.





	You... Have... Powers!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for marvelfluffbingo and the square was First Child.

You knew your daughter would have powers at some point in her life. After all, she is the daughter of a God. That would make her a demigod since you were human. You fell in love with Thor ever since you met him. He was always captivating and when he entered a room, it was hard to take your eyes off him.

He was so charming and such a gentleman which is one of the reasons you fell for him in the first place. He never overstepped a line and always made sure you were taken care of first.  Even after you two dated for a long time, he still treated you like how he did the first time he met you. You weren’t even supposed to have a child with one of the Gods because you knew that meant trouble. Demigods were never a consistent thing. They existed and at a certain age, they got control over their powers but when you found out you were having Thor’s child, you were in shock.

You knew the kind of child you were and you weren’t proud to say that you were a troublemaker. You knew the kind of child Thor was based off the stories Frigga told you when you visited Asgard. Your daughter would be a mess of things and you didn’t know which of Thor’s powers she would have.

So far, you hadn’t seen any come out which might be a good thing but the more her powers stayed dormant, the stronger they would come out when she’s older. So, in the meantime, you treated her like a normal child and did normal things with her. The only time you couldn’t be normal with her was when Loki visited.

“Annabelle, your dad and uncle are coming soon and this room isn’t clean!” You said when you went to go get her ready for Thor and Loki’s arrival.

“I’m sorry mommy but Uncle Loki likes to play certain games with me and I wanted to find them before he came!” Annabelle said after she popped her head up from her bed.

“Fine, but before you go to be tonight, this room better be cleaned.”

“Okay, I promise.” She smiled and you couldn’t help but. You walked into her room and sat on her bed before holding up the hair ties and bobby pins.

“Want me to do your hair before they show up?”

“Yeah!” She placed the board games on her dresser before walking to you. She was not even a half a foot away from you when she stopped suddenly.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I have to sneeze.” She got ready to sneeze and when she did, the most amazing thing happened. Bolts of lightning show from her body and struck her walls but were gone the minute she stopped sneezing. All you could do was stare at her in disbelief. You knew her powers would come in one day, you just didn’t know it would be this one.

“Did you just sneeze lightning bolts?” You asked her and she giggled but nodded.

“Yeah, that was pretty cool! I want to do that again!” She flung her arms out and bolts of lightning shot out, hitting her toys and cracking the window. She immediately put her hands down, afraid you were going to yell at her for breaking her things.

“You have powers.”

“They’re just like daddy’s!” She smiled and clapped her hands.

“Yeah, just like daddy’s. Now, if the rest of your powers would just come out, that would be great. Then, I would know how to deal with them.” You shook your head. You should have been more shocked to find out she had lightning powers but when her father was the God of thunder and lightning, it was kind of expected.

“What kind of powers can I get?” Annabelle asked, making her way across her messy room to get to you.

“Well, your dad has his Mjolnir and I don’t know if you can even lift it but that’s something we’re going to have to talk about. Then there’s the whole flying thing which, if you have, we’re going to have to talk to Uncle Tony to see if he can create some sort of device that will help you control it.” You started rambling and looked up just in time to see your daughter trip over one of her barbies but instead of falling, she hovered in midair.

Your mouth opened as you watched her start to float up to the ceiling.

“Mommy! I can fly!” Annabelle giggled and tried to fly like Peter Pan. You immediately got up and grabbed her, before bringing her into your body.

“Okay, how about we do your hair in the living room where there are less breakable items.” Annabelle held onto your neck as you grabbed the hair ties and bobby pins. You walked out of her room and to the living room where you thought you would get her hair done before Loki and Thor arrived.

However, when you walked into the living room, you saw Tony and Loki exiting the elevator.

“You don’t have to walk me to see my own niece.” Loki glared at Tony but he just rolled his eyes.

“I have to walk you if you want to go to the bathroom,” Tony sassed back and smiled when he saw you. “Thank you, I was busy when he decided to show up,” Tony said just as he left you and Loki alone.

“Where’s Thor?”

“He’s going to be late. Something about Odin and I wasn’t really paying attention. How’s my favorite darling doing?” Loki smiled at your daughter. He was such a sweetheart when it came to her, which you loved, but when it came to everyone else Loki was and is an asshole.

“Guess what I can do?” Annabelle smiled excitedly, going to show Loki her powers but you stopped her, bringing her over to the couch. You really wanted Thor to be the first to know about her powers.

“What can you do?” Loki asked, walking over to sit next to her.

“Nothing. Honey, wait until your father gets home.” You said, putting her between your legs and gathering up her hair so you can braid it.

“You’re no fun.” Annabelle pouted but listened to you.

“Are you excited for school to start?” Loki asked. You didn’t even think about that. If Annabelle was just discovering her powers at only 8 years old, she couldn’t go to school and risk injuring people with lightning bolts.

“Yeah, I made some new friends last year and can’t wait to see them this year!” Annabelle smiled as you did her braids. You made sure they weren’t too tight or too loose. You knew Thor was going to take her out and you didn’t want them coming undone.

Just as Loki was about to respond, Annabelle froze and got ready to sneeze. If it was anything like last time, you had to war Loki. He was sitting too close to your daughter and even though he was a God, you didn’t want him getting hurt.

“I would step back if I were you.” You warned Loki before Annabelle sneezed. Just like before, bolts of lightning went off, shooting in all kinds of directions. You dodged a few bolts and was thankful she didn’t break anything. Loki, on the other hand, was just stunned.

“She has powers?”

“Yeah and not only that…”

“…I can fly!” Annabelle finished for you. At the thought of flying, her body rose from the ground and you hurried her braid. You finished in time for her to float away from you. Loki stood up and walked to your daughter.

“Has she done this before?”

“Not until 5 minutes before you showed up.”

“You can’t catch me!” Annabelle giggled and tried to fly away from her uncle but Loki just grinned and caught her easily.

“She can’t go to school like this,” Loki informed you.

“You think I don’t know that?” You sighed.

“Know what?” You, Loki and Annabelle looked behind you to see Thor walking into the room. Damn, he took your breath away every single time.

“Daddy!” Annabelle said, floating out of Loki’s arms and to her dad’s. It took some time but Thor just stared at her in disbelief as she floated into his arms.

“You have powers?” Thor asked Annabelle before looking at you.

“Yeah, and she can summon lightning bolts but has only been able to produce them when she sneezes. I lack in the power department so this is all on you, my friend.” You smiled at him before walking to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, kissing you for a few seconds. You pulled away first, knowing who was in the room and blushed when you saw Loki’s eyes on you.

“Why can’t I shimmer like Uncle Loki? Or make things disappear?”

“Your uncle was adopted into his family. He comes from a different kind of family. You wouldn’t have his powers, sweetie.” You said as gently as you could. You knew Loki didn’t like talking about his real family.

“Can you teach me to fly, Daddy?” Annabelle changed subjects.

“Of course, I can! This is amazing. When did this start?” He looked at you.

“This morning. I wanted to tell you first but it slipped out in front of Loki.” You smiled apologetically.

“We shall practice this outside. Come on.” Thor set his daughter down but took her hand as he walked down the hallway.

“Can I carry your hammer?” She asked with a smile. Thor looked back at you and Loki before putting his hammer on the ground.

“If you can pick it up.” Thor nodded. Annabelle went for it and picked it up easily as if it didn’t weigh a ton.

“Would you look at that, Y/N? I knew she would be worthy of it.” Thor smiled at you before leaving with his daughter. Life was certainly never going to be boring.


End file.
